


"Upgrades"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: After a rough day at work, you come home to a surprise from Tony.





	"Upgrades"

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing? Not sure if there really is anything else. Please let me know if I missed something.

It was one of those days where you wanted nothing more than to just go home, curl up on the couch, and shut the rest of the world out. It had been a constant downward slope from the moment you got up in the morning. Somehow you’d managed to get up and get through the work day; It had just been your normal shift, but it had felt like it was twice as long.

As soon as the clock hit 6PM, you clocked out, grabbed your things, and were out the door. You were on your way to your car when your phone buzzed.

_Tony - “Hey, sweetheart! You wanna do dinner tonight?”_

You had been dating Tony Stark for about a year. Neither of you had expected to have a “real” relationship work out, but somehow or other, you both balanced each other, and you’d fallen in love.

Though he continued to be Iron Man, and a part of the Avengers, you weren’t really affiliated with them. Yes, you went to parties, and hung out with the team a lot (so much so that they were basically your family now), but you didn’t work with or for them and you didn’t live in the tower or compound with them.

You spent the night there frequently, but you still had an apartment on the outskirts of the city. You wanted to keep a part of what had been your somewhat normal life, even though your life was anything but that now. Having your apartment also helped Tony have an escape from the team and have a safe place, a place where he didn’t have to be Iron Man, or Tony Stark, a place where he could just be Tony. He came over pretty often, even if it was just for a meal or to spend time with you.

_(Y/N) - “Hey! I think I’m just gonna go back to my place and find something in my fridge. I think I have leftovers from that chinese place the other night. Rough day. I can hear Netflix and my bed calling for me.”_

_Tony - “Okay. Avoid Turner Street. Major accident earlier that they still haven’t finished clearing. I love you. Let me know when you get home safe.”_

_(Y/N) - “Thanks, babe. Will do. Love you!”_

And with that, you put on your recent favorite songs and began your drive home, avoiding Turner Street.

The drive was much more enjoyable thanks to Tony’s advice. You parked in your parking spot and saw that one of Tony’s nice cars was in the one next to yours. He had his own spot since he practically lived here too. You shut your eyes and took a breath, knowing exactly what Tony was doing here.

As soon as he read your text about having a rough day, he came over to surprise you.

“This little shit…” you couldn’t help but smile while muttering to yourself. You got your bag and headed up to your door. But as soon as you entered, you were met with many surprises.

You could hear AC/DC playing over a speaker, but it was much clearer than your little portable hand-me-down could manage. There was an unfamiliar beep as soon as you opened your door. Looking to the left, you saw a medium sized screen on your wall with a basic layout of your apartment and little white blocks in different sections. _A security system?_

Then there was a very familiar voice, Friday. You thought it was normal until you realized _I’m not with the team. How is she here?_

“Welcome Home, Ms. (Y/L/N).” Her smooth electronic voice sounded through the hidden speaker.

“Um… Thank you, Friday. But how–” You kept looking around your apartment. There was a new TV in your living room, new speakers, even new kitchen appliances, among other various Stark technologies sprinkled around the space.

Within seconds Tony popped his head out of your bedroom door and was making his way towards you. You couldn’t form complete sentences.

“Hey, you’re home!” He came over and kissed you, and you relished in the moment before freaking out again.

“What–”

“I’ve had this idea for awhile, but when I came over the other day to help with dinner and half the oven broke, I decided to start getting some upgrades for this place.” He took your hand and walked you through some of the major things. The tour ended with the security system.

“I know how much you worry about being home alone when I’m back at the compound or on a mission or when you spend the night with me. So this security system alerts you to every possible point of entry. I also decided to add in Friday so she could help you out. She can also alert me if anything happens here.”

He looked at your face and could tell what you were thinking, though it was more like worrying, about. You were overwhelmed and either worried about not deserving all this, or not being able to pay for it.

“Honey, I know what you’re gonna say–”

“What– _How_ the hell?! Tony, I _can’t—_ ”

“I already worked everything out when it comes to money or dealing with the apartment building. And I’ll make sure to teach you how to use everything without breaking it. If I can’t then Friday can always help.” Tony put a hand on your cheek and made you really look at him. “You don’t have to worry about anything.”

You brought your hand up to his and brought it away from your face, but kept it in your hand. You looked between him and around your now super-upgraded apartment. You were accepting that Tony had taken care of every worry you could have about almost anything, and he saw your face go from slightly overwhelmed with troublesome thoughts, to content and happy. After a lap around your kitchen and living room, you walked into Tony’s arms and hugged him.

“Thank you, Tony. I honestly don’t know what else to say.” You brought your hands to his face and pulled him into another kiss. He laughed as you finally calmed down a bit and began to enjoy everything.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” You both stood there and kissed for a moment longer before Tony broke it. “Alright, now, let get something for dinner. You’re _not_ having leftovers from 4 days ago.”

You just stood and watched Tony walk into the new and improved kitchen, with nothing but love in your heart. He reached into the fridge and took out some ingredients before turning to you.

“Come on. You gotta play with your new toys.” He finished it with his signature smirk. 

He may have given you all of this new and fancy equipment, but Tony Stark was definitely the best upgrade you could have ever asked for in your life.


End file.
